Power Rangers: Tai Chi
by jonesman2007
Summary: Thousands of years ago a war was waged between humans and creatures known as phantoms. Mythic beast helped turned the tide and defeated them. Present day 2013 the phantoms have returned. The mythic beast descendants must defeat them as the Power Rangers Tai Chi. Based on Super Sentai: Gosei Sentai Dai ranger. characters were created by Jokermask18.


The creator of the art of Tai Chi, which originated in China, is unknown. The time when Tai Chi began is also not known. Some used it for good some for evil. The evil was known as evil phantoms taking over people bodies and using their host to do their bidding. There was an ancient war in china that goes further back before Christ was born. People were killing left and right with no sign of the war ending. Countless blood shed that the war even inter grated into now known as Atlanta Ga. As the war went on, something amazing happened. Five mythical creatures came into our world. Shi the lion, Cerar the Phoenix, Deva the unicorn, Nubia the Griffin, and Drakon the Dragon. These creatures choose five worthy humans that know the ways of Tai chi and helped ended the Great War and for thousands of years peace came from it until today an evil force threatens that peace and now the five creatures must choose five worthy humans once again to save the world...

**POWER RANGERS**

**TAI CHI**

**AWAKENING PART 1**

**PRESENT DAY 2013**

In Stone Mountain Georgia, a woman is attacked by a shadow creature like possessed her taking over her body completely.

"Yes I'm finally free! Now I Ye Lin will finish what my ancestors started and the world will be ruled by the Phantoms HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Before Ye Lin, zombie like creatures plows their way from the ground and kneels before their master. They are known as the Moji fallen souls that turn into agents of the undead for the Phantoms.

"Yes my minions. Even the descendants of the mythic creatures will know the wrath of the Phantoms." Said Ye Lin.

Ye Lin and the Moji teleport away to wreak havoc on the city of Atlanta and hunt down the descendants of the mythic creatures.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In Buckhead Georgia, we join a man by the name of Peter Landers. Peter had to assume the role as both the parent and brother when he turned seventeen due to his parents dying. So he dropped out of high school and got a full time Job working at the Clorox bleach warehouse late at night. He also studies Tai Chi and passes down what he learns to his brother just in case his brother is in a situation to where he has to fight. On a rainy day despite his brother Terrance dismay, they trained anyway by sparing. Like any other day, Peter mops the floor with him.

"Damn it! Why can't I beat you?" Asked Terrance in anger."

"Whoa Terrance you may have learned the skills I've taught you pretty quickly, but unlike me you have to control your emotions."

Peter helps Terrance from the ground.

"So I get it now. You learned to so you can deal with the loss of our parents and provide for us." Said Terrance.

"It's not easy but it had to be done." Says Peter." I need balance in order for us to survive."

"We'll let me help you. I can drop out of school and get a job just like you." Requests Terrance.

"No Terrance I dropped out and took a job so that you wouldn't have to." Says Peter as he shakes his head and speaking of school and work. Come on Ill cook dinner and I have to get ready for work. Don't worry I will be back in time for you to get to school in the morning."

The two were about to head inside until the Moji shows up in front of them. Unaware what's going on the two take their martial arts stance. Peter tries to communicate with them but it was no use they started to attack. The boys defended themselves putting up a pretty good fight against the Moji but they can't get back up. Peter and Terrance started to get tired due them training earlier. Now the Moji had started to get the upper hand on them soon they back the two into corner.

"What are these things? They just won't go down." Says Terrance.

"No idea we have to stay strong we will find a weakness." Says Peter with determination.

"You are going to need more than that." Says a voice from above.

Black smoke appears from the sky and it lands in from of the Moji and the two brothers. It is Ye Lin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asks Terrance.

"We have no beef with you." Says Peter." So why attack us?"

"That's for me to know and for you...Heh you won't live long enough to know why! But fortunate for one of you will be the vessel for one of my phantoms" says Ye Lin she snaps her fingers and look up into the sky as a thick shadow figure flies towards Terrance and consumes his essence. Peter couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

"TERRANCE NO!"

Terrance eyes blackened and he gets up and laughs evilly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! NOW I'M FREE" says Terrance in a dark voice.

"Terrance is that you?" Asks Peter."Why do sound like that?"

"I AM NO LONGER THIS TERRANCE. I AM JIAN THE GREAT AND IM READY TO DESTROY!"

"NO! Whatever you are I won't let you take my brother!" Says Peter.

Out of anger Peter goes to attack Ye Lin. But then he disappears from out of nowhere. Ye Lin face has the look of disappointment on her face.

"DAMN WHERE DID HE GO?"

"Heh...looks We are too late...he has already gotten to them. " says Jian.

"No we just need to find and kill the other four." Says Ye Lin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arriving to Atlanta after two years of being in Africa, Chloe Daniels is happy to be home. Studying her heritage with her cousin Aisha Campbell. She loves her who she is and where she comes from and she will never forsake that. She gets off the plane waiting for her family to pick her up. As she waits happily the Moji, Ye Lin, and Jian appear behind her planning to ambush her. As they get closer and about to make their strike Chloe was immediately teleported away. Ye Lin was disappointed yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Life of a former gang members and lovers Chuck Harris and Willow Michaels can be hard. Trying to go back to school and get their grades up. Chuck made that decision from the last request of his grandmother before she died. He uses his sense of humor to hide his to hide his pain that's what made Willow end the relationship due to him pushing her away. Willow dealt with racism her whole life not being originally from Atlanta she was from a small town four hours from Atlanta. Before she moved she had a boyfriend he was white and they were in love until his family didn't approve they were involved with the Ku Klux Klan. They were on the hunt for Willow until her family snuck her away in time before they can get to her. She had to leave everything behind. Ever since then, she has a huge intolerance to white people from forcing her to leave her home and the man she loved. She has changed she joined the gang that's where she met Chuck. Soon she eventually got over her heartache and fell in love with Chuck. However she never told Chuck of her past. A year later they decided to leave the gang and get back in school. Things are hard but they are hanging in there. They both just got out of class and are walking home from school. Chuck just walks with a blank look on his face.

"Chuck what's the matter we just passed midterms." Says Willow. "You should be happy at this rate we will be graduating soon."

"Sorry Willow...I was just thinking about my grandmother that's all." Says Chuck as he holds back his tears.

"I know you miss your grandmother." Says Willow empathetically." But she will be proud of you for leaving that life behind you."

"Yea I guess you're right." Says Chuck

As the two walk, dark figures come around them it's the Moji, And Ye Lin appeared before them.

"Ah looks like he hasn't got to these two yet." Says Ye Lin."PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED."

"Oh my god Willow run!" Said Chuck.

The former couple flips over the villains and began to run. The Moji and the phantom quickly followed them through a park and corner the two. They had no choice but to defend themselves. For a while they were managing to fight them off but Ye Lin shoots an energy blasts from her hands it was a direct hit sending them to the ground. Chloe was knocked out.

"Oh no Willow! Wake up." Says Chuck as he tries to wake up Chloe.

Ye Lin laughs as she gathers energy and shoots it at the two making a direct hit. She goes up to claim her victory until the smoke clears as they are gone without a trace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All his life, Walter Clarke always lived his life freely. From cutting class, getting in trouble by his parents. Very smart for his age but he chooses not to show it due to people don't give him credit for nothing he tries to do so why bother as he believes. On a normal day, while his parents are at work, Walter cutting class again playing games on his Xbox 360. He is then interrupted by his phone ringing. He picks up and it's his girlfriend Sharane.

"Hey babe how's class." Asked Walter.

"I didn't go today." Says Sharane with sadness

"Wait what's wrong babe." Asks Walter.

"Walter... I just got out of the doctor, I'm pregnant...I about four weeks...it's yours."

Walter face drops as he hears the news.

"I got...I got.. To go!"

"WALTER DON'T SHUT ME OUT WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Says Sharane. "IM PREGNANT AND IM KEEPING IT OWN UP TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!

Walter hangs up the phone and throws it to the wall shattering it. Just then he hears a huge explosion coming from the house front door. He immediately rushes to see what's going on. He sees pieces of what use to be his front door on the ground. He quickly hides around the corner and peeps his head around to see what it is. Unknown to him it is the Moji and Jian looking for him.

"Shit I got to get out of here." Walter said to himself." I got to do this quietly."

Walter is caught off guard as a fist comes through the wall punching him in the back of the head. Walter recovers and gets back up and takes a stance to defend himself. He kicks and punches the Moji. He does several front flips and dispatches more. Walter jumps to attack Jian but is mysteriously disappears. Jian is dumbfounded.

"WHAT! FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deep in the mountains on the outskirts of the entire city of Atlanta, an ancient temple rises from the earth. Monuments of ancient beast. A dragon, A griffin, A unicorn, A lion, and A Phoenix. The symbol of The Tao Ying and Yang. On the inside of the temple floor. Willow wakes up and sees Chuck. She grabs her head due to her having a headache from Ye Lins blast.

"Chuck...where the fuck are we?"

"I have no idea but at least we are safe. From those freaks."

The two hear footsteps. The two hide from the approaching steps. Chuck looks around the corner. It's kind of dark in the room. Chuck made the decision to attack once whoever approach. The footsteps got closer until it gets to their hiding spot. Chuck attacks the unknown person. Chuck may have the element of surprise but so far the person outsmarted him and had moves that best Chuck every time. Finally the person speaks it is a man.

"Whoa whoa whoa...why are you attacking me? I mean you no harm."

Willow steps in between them.

"Chuck I don't think he wants to hurt of. If he did he would of been done it." Says Willow.

"What the hell that supposed to mean? Asks Chuck. "I had everything under control."

"Uh no disrespect but I could have hurt you if I really want to. I just held back once I read your movements." Said the man."

"OH! What the fuck? You think you better than me?" Asks Chuck in anger as he walks up to the man's face.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm just stress right now. I need to save my brother. But sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Landers."

Chuck still stares at Peter with anger. Willow immediately intercepts.

"Sorry about that. My name is Willow Michaels and the grumpy one is Chuck Harris.

"Nice to meet you both." Says Peter."Do you know where we are?"

"We were going to ask you the same question." Says Chuck.

"Well I only been here a couple of minutes." Says Peter."But it looks like a temple...a very old temple."

From out of nowhere two more a male and female fell from above and lands on top of Chuck. Peter and Willow quickly help Chuck and the two new people that just showed up.

"Well this day keeps getting better and better." Says Chuck as he grabs his head."

"That was a pretty nasty fall. Are you two alright?" Asks Peter."What are your names?

The male answers. "My name is Walter Clarke.

The female answers. "My name is Chloe Daniels. "Where in the world are we?"

"Nice to meet you two." Says Peter."I'm Peter, this is Willow, and that's..." Peter gets cut off.

"I can speak for myself." Says Chuck. "I'm Chuck. How you guys get in here? It's like you fell out of the sky."

"Well that probably what happened to the rest of us. Says Peter."The next question is who brought us here?"

"It is I the one who brought you here." Said a voice behind them.

The five of them turn and it's an older black male in white and black robes with a bald head.

"Who are you?" Asks Peter.

"I am Master Quan ancient Tai Chi master.

"Why the hell have you brought us here?" Asks Chuck as he charges at Quan. Quan puts his hands behind his back and simply moves to the side. Chuck passes through and hits his head on a wall.

"I'm not your enemy!" Says Quan.

"Okay why have you brought us here? Asks Chloe.

"The earth is in great danger." Says Quan. "We must act quickly."

"Danger from what?" Asks Willow.

"Thousands of years ago, ancient beings called phantoms have come to our world and waged war on the planet." Explains Quan. "Lives were lost until the mystic beast Drakon the dragon, Shi the lion, Nubia the griffin, Crear the Phoenix, and Deva the unicorn. The have turn the tide of the war and sent the phantoms back to their own world. Now the phantoms have resurfaced and want to finish what they started."

"And what do you want us to do?" Asks Chuck.

"You are the descendants of the mythic beats." Says Quan. "You five have been chosen to take the fight against these beast. You are the Power Rangers!"

The five teens look with astonishment in their faces as they learn that they are the power rangers.

"You want the five of us to stop these phantoms?" Asked Chloe." We are just regular people teens at that."

"You five are the descendants of the chosen by the mythic beasts thousands of years ago." Says Quan "There is no mistakes. Let that be the last time you doubt yourself. Chloe."

"What does these phantoms look like?" Asks Peter.

"These creatures come from their own world but they can't leave without discarding there physical body to come to our world that's why they need human host."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that my brother has been taken over by one of these phantoms?"

The rest of the teens look at Peter.

"Yes I'm sorry Peter. Your brother and That woman are the phantoms host Ye Lin and Jian. Extremely powerful. I'm afraid that woman and Your brother are gone forever..."

Peter's eyes widen as tears start to form. "No I refuse to believe that."

Chloe puts her hand on Peters shoulder. "Peter I know it's hard but we were chosen to stop them. We have to do what we have to do."

"Whatever they are I want to pay them back for hurting Willow. I'm in." Says Chuck.

"If Chuck is in so am I!" Says Willow.

"This is exciting! I don't mind having a little fun!" Says Walter as he punches the air.

"This is not a game Walter." Says Quan. "The fates of the ones you care about are at stake and you need to stop the phantoms. I know some of you are that experienced with Tai Chi. But I will teach you the ways of Tai Chi. But it seems that one of you already knows a little bit of Tai Chi. Don't you Peter?"

Peter looks at Quan. "Yes I do. I can! I'm in!"

"I'm in too." Says Chloe.

"Now step forward and claim your destinies rangers." Says Quan.

The teens all fall in line.

"Peter you are chosen by Drakon the dragon. You are the red tai chi ranger. Walter you are chosen by Deva the unicorn that makes you the blue tai chi ranger. Chuck, Shi the lion will be your partner. You are the green tai chi ranger. Willow Nubia the griffin will now be with you. You are the yellow tai chi ranger. And lastly Chloe the Phoenix Crear has chosen you to be the pink tai chi ranger."

Two piece braces appear on the new ranger's wrists.

"These are your Tai Chi morphers. Use these to morph into your ranger forms." Says Quan. "This is the basics of controlling your chi. Through time you will learn to control your chi more and you will be amaze on what you can do."

"What's the command on using our morphers?" Asks Walter. "Do we say its morphing time? Or some shit?"

"You say "TAI-CHI TRANSFORM" says Quan. And you will be transformed. Now go rangers show these phantoms our world is not theirs."

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS YOU READY!" Asks Peter.

"READY!" Says the others.

"TAI-CHI, TRANSFORM!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
